bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Naga
is a rogue Bakugan and one of the White Ones who tried to control all the power in Vestroia. In order to do so, he tried to absorb the two opposite cores, but made a mistake and trapped himself within the Silent Core, while the Infinity Core was expelled to Earth. At the same time, Naga shot energy waves to brainwash the Bakugan, which altered the dimensional balance and created the Doom Beings. He is the main antagonist of the first season of the anime, partnered with Hal-G a few times. Information Description Naga is a skeletal, split-nosed (with a seeming cleft lip and plate) wyvern and dragon-like Bakugan who was an outcast due to the fact that he and his twin sister, Wavern, were not aligned with any of the six regions of Vestroia; they were known as the White Ones. He has no attribute, but pop-up effects are similar to Darkus Bakugan. He corrupted Alice Gehabich and Dr. Michael to become Masquerade and Hal-G respectively, and leads them in his quest to take both the Silent Core and the Infinity Core, and gain the power to take over the entire universe. He's the most power-hungry Bakugan (rivaled only by Dharak/Razenoid in the third and fourth seasons). He is also the only main Bakugan villain without a brawler, even though Hal-G is technically his brawler (unlike most villains in the series, it is the Bakugan, not the brawler, who is dominant). Naga has also has a deep hatred for the Battle Brawlers, especially towards Dan and Drago-he is the reason why Dan and Drago met each other in the first place. Bakugan New Vestroia Handbook Appearance A colossal dragon with tattered wings and a body that looks like a skeleton. Battle Style The power-hungry Bakugan will do anything to win a battle. Where You've Seen Him Naga opened a portal between Earth and Vestroia when he tried to obtain the power sources of Vestroia for himself. A huge explosion rocked the universe, and Naga ended up absorbing the negative energy of the Silent Core. He recruited Masquerade and Hal-G to help him find the location of the Infinity Core, so he could finally obtain ultimate power over Vestroia and Earth. In the end, a power overload ended Naga's reign of terror for good. Bakugan Ultimate Handbook Naga looks like a skeletal dragon, which fits with his sinister personality. This Bakugan tried to steal the power from Vestroia for himself. Instead, he ended up unleashing chaos on the world of Bakugan-and things have not been right ever since. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Naga and Wavern were born during the Great Revolution (the conflict turned into distortion, created by the only original Bakugan, Dharaknoid and Dragonoid), as they became trapped in the empty space between dimensions. When Drago was able to get across from his Pyrus Space, he could meet them both, but Naga only cared about himself and was angry for being born powerless. He tried to go to the center of Vestroia to get the powet of both Cores, despite Drago's warning, but failed and accidentally created the shockwave that caused a strange phenomenon on Earth where cards fall from the sky and the Bakugan transporting themselves to the human world. After Dr. Michael went to Vestroia by accident, they met each other for the first time. Michael explained to him about the Dimensional Transporter, unaware about his true motives. At last, Naga expelled Michael back to Earth and used a Dimensional Transporter Card he got from him to succesfully enter the center of Vestroia. After transporting himself to the center, Naga attempted to capture the powers of the Silent Core and Infinity Core, sources of negative and positive energy respectively of Vestroia, by going to them directly and absorbing them to fulfill what he believed to be his destiny. He failed, however, and was unable to control the power of the Silent Core, only being able to absorb the Silent Core after it trapped him inside; after that, catastrophic energy surge was caused due to the huge amount of negative energy was released and the Infinity Core became bonded to his twin sister, Wavern, who was sucked into a portal to the human world. This disaster caused the negative energy to spill all over Vestroia and the Earth, including the Bakugan on Earth, and created Hal-G and Masquerade from the unsuspecting Dr. Michael and Alice, who were exposed to excessive negative energy when Naga absorbed the Silent Core. He used them both to hunt for the Infinity Core from Wavern and also supplied them powerful abilities like Doom Cards to send fallen Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. As a result, Masquerade frequently encounters the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, who are also after the Infinity Core to protect it from Naga. At the season finale, he was sent to the Doom Dimension while Drago became the Perfect Dragonoid and transformed himself into the new core for New Vestroia. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Many characters mentioned Naga (or what he did) even though he isn't seen. It is revealed his actions also caused Bakugan to fall to Vestal, like they did on Earth. Physical Game Naga has been released in the BakuSwap series, in all Attributes. It has also been released as one of "The White Ones" as White Naga available with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Video Game. The Subterra form of Naga has 640 Gs. It is often confused to be a type of Dragonoid and has caused many debates over if it is classified as one or not. It is quite easy to tell that it is Naga by its automatically opening jagged horn and it's split nose. There is also a Gate Card with himself and an Ability Card called "Naga Rundown". The Pyrus version can have either 660 Gs or 440 Gs. The Haos Naga can have either 640 Gs or 420 Gs. The Subterra version can have either 620 Gs, 560 Gs, or 450 Gs. A dual-attributed Haos and Subterra Naga can have 620 Gs, while the Subterra and Haos one has 450 Gs. Ventus has 550 Gs. In Japan, its Haos version in BCV-11 comes with 480 Gs or 500 Gs. Etymology "Naga" is derived from Nāga, a class of entity in the form of great snake found in Hinduism and Buddhism. While in the Malay translation, naga means dragon. Trivia *During the first season, Naga was played by Andrew Pifko in the first episode, later voiced by Ron Pardo in few others and finally voiced by John Stocker as the chosen actor to play the character. *While Naga physically resembles a wyvern, after absorbing the Silent Core, he becomes more dragon-like in appearance. *In the Bakugan Battle Brawlers video game, Naga is never fought by Leonidas despite being a major antagonist in the anime. Category:Characters Category:Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Doom Beings Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Bakugan (game)